rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandits of the Golden Gates
'' Equal parts mischief, skill, and altruism, this anxious party finds its way in the world.'' ALT =Characters= Players * Fenrin - Human - Fighter * Raoulin - Human - Monk * Sarri - Fey Sprite - Sorceress * Markus Kraghammerhttp://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Markus_Kraghammer - Dwarf - Cleric * Stride Starward - Human - Beastmaster * Scout Specialist Brom Ludwig of Skybourne - Human - Rifleman (Gunslinger) (out on business) * Elthar - Elf - Ranger (missing) * Faena - Elven - Rogue (out on business) * Flynn - Human - Swashbuckler (out on business) * Mentis Olden Gertrude - Oread - Cavalier (deceased) * Minet - Half-Elf - Rogue (missing) * Sylvara - Human - Cleric of Sarenrae (deceased) * Toka'a - Half-Orc - Monk/Fighter (missing) NPC's : Asheville-based: * Awree (human newsrunner), yelling in the streets, exchanging jobs: ::: "Reliable news from a resourceful runner! Cold coin for consistent curiosity." * Borta (human metalsmithess), scarred mightily, toiling away in her workshop, experimenting with powder and ballistics: ::: "Yeah, i can fiddle with that. We'll draw up plans and hammer it out by morning." ::: "This is incredible. I'll begin work right away." * Boyle Burel (human bar-proprieter), massive, friendly, limping owner of The Burly Trunk * Brulia (human courtesan), works at Pink Participle, haircolor constantly changing * Councilman Aldo (human merchant), owner of the Pink Participle in Asheville * Councilwoman Bestrol (human expert), administrating and personally invested in Asheville's Polder Project * Councilman Darri Bey (human administrator), rotund, huffy, and always about: ::: "We will not stand for this! Show yourself at last, Ornell, we have pressing matters to discuss!" ::: "Finally, he arrives! Let's get this damned business underway." * Councilman Farkis (human), crowd corraler and prisoner parader: ::: "These orcs will be executed for the continued affronts of their people! We cannot rest until they are crushed!" * Councilman Kolik (human), popular and festive, open follower of Cayden Cailean: ::: "Bottoms up! Forks in! Cares away!" * Councilman Newlin (human merchant), out on business * Councilman Ornell (human archmage), just returned to public eye after month-long hiatus: ::: "The orcs are planning an assault. We need to take the fight to them!" * Cpt. Dilo (human soldier/administrator), young, determined, and direct: ::: "We'll root out this cult." ::: "Launching a campaign this close to winter can only lead to disaster." * Geela '' (human clericess of Sarenrae), middle-aged temple matron * Glaryn ''(gnome ex-soldier/bar-proprieter), small, hawkish owner of The Bloody Birch * Gromaia (elf enchantress), hidden, facepainted, and unbudging in price: ::: "Énter. Presént. If it is whát you wísh, it sháll be dóne." * Joon Poptail (human monk), loud, tattooed, wild-eyed: ::: "Smile at the crowd while you still have teeth! ::cackle::" * Keelan (human lumbermiller), massive, protective, proud of his business * Kulsa (human necromancess), thin, hunched, eagerly smells everything near her * Ofcr. Liam (human soldier), head of the the Elite Fifty foray around Holkhaven * Melekos (human veterinarian), fearless, intent on healing * Mora (human mouthpiecess), small, reserved, stern, blue-robed: ::: "You are not to speak to anyone of this. You will be paid for your silence and your success." ::: "I am convinced that Ornell is in league with a higher sinister power. We must work against him." * Plurin "The Many" (human), self-styled King of Shadows * Tirik (human adventurer), legendary savior of Ashville * Yern (human warpriest), right hand and advisor to Cpt. Dilo: ::: "This helm heralds an Urgathoan incursion. Where did you find it?" : Edgepoint-based: * Sgt. Wiggly Killborne (half-orc mercenary/trapper/business-owner), square jaw, impeccable hair: ::: "I'M RUINED!!!" ::: "That's right, lads, put your backs into it! We'll be back home in no time to fondle women and swim in wine!" * Lazl (dark-elf metalsmith), quiet, ebony-skinned, red eyed, with a long white braid of hair: ::: "I can make more, if you like." * Cpt. Oren (human guardhead), chews absently, takes uncomfortably long to reply: ::: "Yeap, i never trusted nobody 'round these here parts. Least of all you." * Seelik (human sailor), owner and pilot of the Iced Keel longship: ::: "All the way to Ro'Dal! Have you ever seen the source of the river?" : Hambir-based: * Da'arsa the Reefclaw (human second-in-command), unrelenting, harsh: ::: "Back in formation! Silence! The wind will guide us if we are keen enough to listen." * Qawlaab (human master alchemist), venerable, oblivious, ingenious: ::: "Hee hee hee hee hee! Oh, i like these fine grains very much!" * Wasul (human warrior-trainer), stoic, matter-of-fact: ::: "We have lost four youths to you. And you leave us a foul cave? * Zeefor (human leader), patient, sincere, faithful: ::: "Gozreh has surely brought you to us. Can you help my people?" : Other Locales: * Brustalt (Game Island, human gamerunner) ::: "Be you prey or predator? I'll give you the true opportunity to find out!" ::: "Excellent find! I'll pay handsomely for more." =Locations= Cities * Asheville * Meridia * Silverstone * Sunstone Towns * Edgepoint * Trent * Straddleside * Palebrook * Holkhaven (near Ft. Yorsken) Settlements * Fool's Puddle * Hambir * Xabaal Forts * Ft. Yorsken (near Holkhaven near Asheville) Geographical Features * Hialeah Forest * Great Spine * Silt Sea * Mt. Locar Regions * Tirik Expanse =Organizations= =Chronicle= =Maps= Great Spine (south) Gray River (central)